


Promise me forever.

by little_machine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Red Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_machine/pseuds/little_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ruby was handling the news of Belle getting shot and what happened after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me forever.

The clocked ticked marking the time where Ruby have to shut everything down at the dinner and finally leave home. She picked up the plates, wiped up the tables and tidied the napkins for the day after that. When everything was finally up to Granny's taste, Ruby managed to lock the place down. She played with the cold metal in her hands after locking the door, deeply thinking of what happened a few days ago. Belle was shot, not only that but she also lost all of her memories, their memories. The brunette bit back the tears, she promised herself that she will be stronger for Belle. 

The walk back to Granny's house, her house was easy and a little cold. She wrapped her coat around her, held it a little tighter hoping to shield herself from the cruel cold. The old hotel stood still facing her, inside she could see her Granny moving her hands in an animated way. Ruby muffled a laugh, it's probably a new rat in that old place, Granny found one a few days ago and chased it with a broom.  She pushed the front door open to be rewarded with smile, Granny smiled up to her and went back to cleaning the reception table.

"How is she?" Whispered Ruby after she discarded her coat on the chair, worry taking over her tone.

"She has been asleep for most of the day" mumbled Granny back.

The old woman looked up to remind Ruby of calling some company for those rats but turned out that Ruby left the reception already headed to Belle's room.

The brunette argued with Snow insisting that Belle would be safer with her and that she will be taking care of her and protecting her no matter what.

Her hands twisted the knob of Belle's door slowly afraid of causing any sounds that could wake up the petite brunette. Inside, Belle was laying on her back, head resting comfortably against the pillows, hair sprawled around giving her an angelic look. Ruby couldn't help but to smile at that, Belle turned slightly in her sleep unaware of the pressure she was putting on her wound which caused her to wake up in pain. Ruby rushed to her side ,flicked the light resting on counter on and held Belle's hand. 

Belle's eyes shot down to the brunette, she knew her as Ruby, she was a person who was nice enough to offer her a place to stay. 

"Its ok, you just pressed down on the wound don't worry, just wait a second I have an idea" Ruby stood up and crossed to the other side of the room pulling a few more pillows off the cabinet and went back to the bed. Belle's eyes followed her every move around, she placed the pillows on both of Belle's sides to make sure that the tiny brunette wont be able to move that much and hurt herself again. 

"Thank you" her voice came in softer than before and to the Ruby was grateful.

"No problem, how about you lay down again and try to get some sleep?" 

It was so hard on her, if this was the Belle she knew, she could have held her to sleep instead. Unfortunately the only thing she could offer at that moment was a hand that Belle could hold on to as she drifted back to sleep.

Ruby's eyes remained on Belle's sleeping figure. She remembered that day this tiny brunette came into the diner, not knowing what to order or where to sit. Ruby served her the iced teas, had a little chat and offered her a room to stay until she can find her own place.

She also remembered that night when Granny told Belle that Ruby loved her. How Ruby's cheeks went from pale to red in seconds. She wasn't near them but instead a few tables away cleaning a table. She was close to whining about that ketch up stain on the table when~

"Those are your pancakes Belle, I hope you will like them! Well Ruby told me you like them like that so" she placed the plate down in front of Belle who beamed down at it.

Belle used to have the regular pancake plate until Ruby made her a special one. She rearranged the bacon, eggs and the pancakes to look like a smily face instead, cute.

"She talked about me?" Wondered Belle as she bit into the pancake.

"Oh she barely shut up really, its Belle is this, Belle is that"

That's it, she is killing her Grandma. Ruby's cheeks flamed at that because soon after she heard Belle chuckle, embarrassing. 

"Thats no all" went Granny, oh no. Ruby's eyes widened, she was going to mess up everything.

"Ruby even told me that she loves you" whispered Granny but no really Ruby could hear them all the way from the other side of the dinner, its was a wolf thing. 

A few moments after that Belle found her and told her that Granny had told her, Shit. Fake innocence, thought Ruby that always seemed to work. Unfortunately Belle saw how embarrassingly red Ruby's cheeks were and decided against teasing her like she had in mind. Instead she leaned forward pressing a kiss to Ruby's cheek so sweetly.

Ruby froze in place, she considered never washing her face again ever so that Belle's kiss will always stay right there on her cheek. A few days after that Ruby asked her out and she said yes.

That day where Belle got shot was their date night. Belle  was supposed to get her work done in the library and get back home to Ruby who insisted on picking her up from the hotel so that it feels like a real date. Ruby was at the diner when Belle got shot, she dropped everything in her hand to see how her Belle was doing.

Which brought Ruby back to where she was now. Here she was holding Belle's hand hoping that maybe one day Belle will know who she really is.

\-----

Granny gave Ruby the day off so that she could take care of Belle instead. Ruby held a breakfast tray in hand headed to Belle's bedroom which was next to her own bedroom, she wanted to keep Belle close to her.

"Morning" her voice still rough from sleep. Belle was still asleep comfortably in the dimmed room. Ruby placed the tray next to bed and almost laid her hand on Belle's shoulder when the petite brunette woke up with a muffled scream. Apparently Belle was having a really bad dream that involved that man who shot her and the other one who creeped her out.

Ruby couldn't just stand by and hold her hand again, instead she pulled her into a gentle hug making sure that she is not hurting her at all. Belle buried her face into the crock of Ruby's neck and started crying while vaguely explaining her dream and what those men wanted . 

"Shhh its ok, no one can come near you now ok? Don't worry no one can hurt you here" her hand rubbed soothing circles on the petite brunette's back calming her down. Belle calmed down a little, her breath finally evened but she didn't pull herself out of Ruby's embrace. Instead she just kept her head laying on the brunette's shoulder for a while.

"Do you really think that no one can hurt me here" her voice was broken and scared.

"Of course, I wouldn't let them" ruby's hand acted on its own stroking the brunette's hair slowly, calmly.

"Do you promise me?" 

"I promise, everything is going to be ok" and just like that she pulled Belle out of her arms to look her in the eyes to make sure that Belle saw how serious she was about protecting her and keeping her safe. The brunette couldn't help but to press a soft kiss to Belle's forehead as a promise to keep her safe from everything in this world. The silence engulfed them both, Belle looked up slowly to her.

"Ruby?" She sounded curious somehow.

"Yes?"

"No no I remember you! Ruby! Its you" Ruby was taken off guard when Belle lashed into her hugging her close and as tight as she could. There were multiple kisses pressed to Ruby's shocked face in the process as well.

"You remember me?" Yelled Ruby excited about the news, she remembered her!.

"Yes! Yes! I do! Ouch" she yelped in pain which made her freeze in place.

"Don't hurt yourself please just lay down" Belle looked around the room, this was not Ruby's room, where she is used to sleeping. This room was plain and boring.

"Can we get back to your room please? I hate this place, also what happened exactly? The last thing I remember was the sound of the gun" she whined holding the sheets up to her face.

"Well you got shot and accidentally crossed the border, which made you forget everyone including me" Belle's heart skipped a beat at the sight before her, Ruby looked heart broken.

"I really don't understand anything I mean I remember everything that happened after I woke up in the hospital I just cant seem to make any sense out of it, it feels like a dream somehow" Belle remembered her stay at the hospital, her moving here to Ruby's place but other than that everything else in between was just a blur.  

"A very bad one" added Ruby her hand stroking the few little strands that covered Belle's forehead. 

"Indeed" agreed Belle. 

Belle extended a hand in Ruby's direction urging her to hold it . She finally stood up with Ruby's help and insisted on going back to Ruby's room again.

Ruby held her brunette closer to her as she pressed a kiss after the other to her head electing giggles. This time around she will not risk losing her ever again even if that meant losing her own life. 


End file.
